


Late Night Swimming

by geckem



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, idk how to tag this, they go swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckem/pseuds/geckem
Summary: Jussipo wakes up Foldo to go swimming.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	Late Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me refusing to acknowledge the ending of the show.  
> I didn’t beta this so get ready for typos I guess. Also my first fic :1

Jussipo waited until it was dark, when all the stars were out and everyone was asleep. The night was warm, frogs croaked gently and Jussipo’s heart was pounding. He crept out from his spot on the floor, and made his way towards where Foldo slept. Jussipo took a moment to admire Foldo’s sleeping face, the barest of a smile on his face. He must be having a pleasant dream. Time to wake him up.

Jussipo leans down close to Foldo’s ear, and whispers, “Wake up.” 

Foldo bolts up, about to yell, but Jussipo quickly covers his mouth with his hand. He has to keep himself from laughing. Foldo looks at him with an accusatory glare. 

“Relax, it’s only me.”

Foldo pulls Jussipo’s hand from his mouth. “Why did you wake me up? Is something wrong?”

Jussipo smiles and shakes his head. Foldo, ever the knight in training. “Everything’s fine. Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

“Should I get dressed?”

Jussipo shrugs. “If you want.”

Jussipo leads the way, giving vague answers to Foldo’s questions. 

“We’re going to a place I found while I was on patrol.”

“And?”

“And I thought it was nice.”

Foldo squints suspiciously. “You’re not going to murder me, are you?”

Jussipo, scoffs, and says, “Of course not! I like you far too much to murder you.”

Foldo grins and they continue their walk in comfortable silence, shoulders brushing and pretending not to notice, until the sound of running water and croaking frogs becomes louder, and they find themselves at a pond. The water reflects the moon and the stars beautifully. There are lily pads dotting the surface and it’s surrounded by trees on all sides, shielded from view. Foldo looks over at Jussipo, then back to the pond and the trees, awed. 

“It’s gorgeous,” he says.  
Jussipo keeps his eyes on Foldo. “It is, isn’t it?”

They stare at the water and the trees and the stars, taking it in, then Jussipo clears his throat. “Well, come on, we didn’t come here just to stare, did we?”

Jussipo starts to remove his outer clothing, pointedly not looking at Foldo’s reaction. He takes a running start and then leaps into the pond, laughing as he comes up for air. He gestures excitedly towards Foldo, urging him to join. “Come on, the water’s lovely!” 

Foldo rubs his neck, cheeks visibly red, even in the dark of the night. He blows a loud raspberry and grins, having finally given in. Jussipo tries not to ogle as he dresses down, but it's a task. Foldo is a bit more cautious as he enters the water, slowly lowering himself into the water and stepping carefully. He swims towards Jussipo, barely leaving the smallest wake. They meet in the center of the pool, inches away from each other. 

Foldo’s voice is soft, slow, when he says, “So, what’s next?”

Jussipo is never one to be at a loss for words, constantly singing or chatting, or complaining about anything he can. But when he finds himself like this, with Foldo, alone under the stars with only the trees and the frogs and the smallest ripples in the water, he knows only this: Foldo looks impossibly beautiful under the moon. And he really wants to kiss him. 

“Would you kiss me?”

Foldo doesn’t look surprised in the slightest at Jussipo’s question, but he does look thoroughly pleased, as well as nervous. Jussipo watches his throat as he swallows. 

“Here, I’ll meet you halfway,” whispers Jussipo as he touches his cheek. He leans forward slightly, leaving room for Foldo to close the space, which he does with a sigh. The kiss is soft at first, and nervous, but Jussipo wasn’t a shy person, and he quickly takes initiative, tangling his hands in Foldo’s hair, tilting his chin for a better angle. 

They break apart slowly. Foldo has a dazed look on his face. Jussipo watches him open his eyes. He can’t stop smiling. 

They splash around in the water for a while, laughing at and with each other. Time passes, and they flop onto the grassy surround of the pond, tired and happy. They’re soaking wet, and their fingers tangle into each other. Foldo raises their hands to his mouth, kisses the knuckles of Jussipo’s hand. He turns over onto his side, and Jussipo does the same, flush high on his cheeks. “You’re a sap,” he teases. Foldo just sighs happily in response. 

Jussipo scoots himself closer to Foldo, hands still clasped between them. He reaches for Foldo’s lips with his own, and again, they meet in the middle, all too eager to continue where they left off. Jussipo puts his free hand on Foldo’s waist, pulling their bodies close. Foldo hums before opening his mouth and reaching deeper past Foldo’s lips, pulling out a small moan from the other boy. Foldo smiles into their kiss. They seperate, eyes blown wide and lips red, smiling. 

Jussipo says regretfully, “As much as I’d love to kiss you till sunrise, we are soaking wet and should probably get back to camp.”

Foldo blinks, and says, “Oh, oh right, yes, let’s do that.” 

They grab their clothes, smiles still lingering on their faces and hearts beating fast. Before they start to head back, Jussipo grabs Foldo by the front of his shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. They hold each other there for another minute before breaking the kiss. 

They don’t let go of each other until they make it back to camp, keeping each other warm.


End file.
